


Death sentence

by MasterNoob



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bottom Roronoa Zoro, Fanart, Forced, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Torture, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-05 19:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17925230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterNoob/pseuds/MasterNoob
Summary: When on a normal day turns sour. As the crew is attacked by marines. In the fight to stay free, they lose a member.A (badly written) story of what happens to Zoro while being a captive on a marine ship.





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Heey everyone please be nice and help a stranger out. I’m still mew too all this and need a little bit of guidance. First English is my second language and there for is no better than decent. Second to help me a long, I’m dyslexic so please tell me when something is written terribly I don’t see it.
> 
> Also disclaimer don’t own one piece or its characters.

* * *

His eyes felt heavy and his wrist felt like the were on fire. He heared the waves hit the side of a ship. Making it almost feel like the sunny. It was not like that would actually be enough to fool anyone into believing they were not being held captive. The smell of vomit and booze tipped it of. Also the drunken yelling and laughing was an easy indexation. If he ever got back to the Sunny he would apologize to the cook. For making sure everyone was healthy and not over the top drunk. Not that he could get drunk but still even he would feel sick when he drank to much. Mostly it was because of to much of the same, no matter how good everything will start to go bad after too much. Hearing Luffy’s laugh as he stole food or Franky and Ussop hammering away at something. Brooks singing a pirate song and Chopper laughing at Luffy. He cracked a smile thinking of Sunny, remembering the sounds that filled air. Never would he have ever guessed he would miss the clean smell of sea air and the smell of nicely cook food.

He opened his eyes looking around for anything that would help him to get off of this ship. They had left him in a cell fitted to hold one very dangerous prisoner. As the floor and walls were all made out of some sort of metal ‘maybe iron?’ There was nothing in the room except for one wall there was a door. Zoro almost missed it as it disappeared into the wall, there was no handle or anyway to open it from the inside. All you could see was a small outline of a door. Which would make sense with this being a prison cell, and as far as Zoro knew cells were meant to keep whatever you putt in it inside. He looked up at his arms seeing his blood trickling down. As his hands were chained together in a contraption which had two wide cuffs constraining all of his upper arm. And a thick steel beam connecting the two together and to the sealing making swinging himself up and heaving himself off the sealing was impossible. There was nothing no bucket no windows only i single lantern to light the room. Zoro could barely stand even less move further than were he was standing. All he could do was turn 90 decrees before the chain pulled him of his feet.

Zoro was pretty sure his captives didn’t care wath happend to him as

there was a loud crash above him. Which was quickly followed by laughter and more crashing. He felt like they stuck him into a gaint guitar, as the sounds bounced around making there noises even worse. His head felt like it split in two. He must have hit his head badly when they captured him, cause the sound was enough to knock him out.

 

***flashback***

 

It was a normal day on the sunny as a thunderstorm just passed them by and a marine ship had set there eyes on them. Attacking them immediately chaining the boats together with a giant chain. So Zoro immediately went onto the marines ship to take out its hooking system while the others stayed on the sunny and fought of the ones that got on.

Zoro took a deep breath and cut the first chain. Some of the attacker’s fled back to there own ship seeing as the chain fell into the ocean. The second one was just as easy. He inhaled relaxed and cut straight through it. The last thing he remembered was Sunny drifting away as he made his way to get back.

 

** *end flashback* **

 

His head was still killing him but he was able to wake himself up. Keeping his eyes closed and trying to listen for any hint of movement close by. Which turned out to be a harder question than planned as the room was still screaming from all the noise upstairs. Feeling the boat move slowly from side to side making Zoro think they were probably laying still in the ocean or in a port.  Zoro guessed the first, since he was still chained up and not being brought in to be executed.

He wanted to scream to himself for being the biggest idiot. He never let on that he knew he was an idiot but he knew, and now there was literally no denying it. Zoro opened his eyes and looked up to de heavens “Fuck”. It was a simple curse word but only saying it already made him feel better.

‘Enough’ Zoro told himself. ‘Let’s figure this out’. He looked down seeing his leg chained but not stuck to a surface. He pulled himself up, normally this would be no problem for the buff swordman. But thanks to all his bloodloss, it took more than he would have liked only to turn himself upside down and place his feet against the sealing. He pushed and pulled as hard as he could hearing the metal scream under the pressure. But even with all the creaking and screeching it stayed in place. All his pulling only made the cuts on his arm worsen. Still he was stubborn and kept going till the heared the click of a lock. He dropped himself seeing as his brute strength wasn’t enough he at leasted should find out who was keeping him prisoner.

A big and dapper looking man walked in followed by what Zoro only could describe as a grunt caring a chair.

“Ah, I see our honoured guest finally desided to grace us with his presence.” Zoro would have stabbed him straight through the heart for that line. but instead decided to instead play along with whatever this idiot wanted from him. “Could say the same to you.” The grunt placed the chair infront of Zoro and stood to the side. Seeing the man walk up to zoro placing both hand on the chair. Now looking straight into Zoro’s eyes. He stared for a few secondes and started to laugh. “Like you have any rights to demand anything ‘pirate’.” Hearing the last word fall of his tong with much disgust. Followed by a spit to the side, as if to wash his mouth out from the word he just said.

The man took a step backwards and placed is hands behind his back. Now standing straight and even with the distance between him and Zoro he was towering over him. again taking his time and look at Zoro. Again the man smiled. ‘It’s like the man was stuck in a loop.’ “Now, tell me how to catch that anoying child you call a captain.” This made Zoro feel like smilling. but only a little bit. After all this meant that at least Luffy was safe. “He’s gonna kick your ass. If I don’t get to it first.” He said lowering is voice in a threatening way. The man snapped his finger making the grunt run out of the cell. “You do not get to make threats. You do Not talk to a superior officer that way. And you’re going to regret saying that.” Walking forwards kicking the chair against him and crabbing him by the shoulder. The chair crashing against the floor. The man pulled him around and grabbed the cuffs around his hand. As soon as he did the chain turned solid and stopped moving. Zoro looked up seeing that the once chain was now turned into a solid thick metalpipe. Making it impossible to turn around. He looked over his shoulder. Seeing the grunt return with a metal pipe. Giving it to the man who looked anything but happy. Again he snapped his finger. The grunt now moving towards Zoro. He grabbed Zoro shirt and started to cut it off of him. “You could have just asked.” He said with as much snark as he could muster.

He knew what was going to happen, he just didn’t care. It started with a straight hit to his back. “You filthy pirate” you could almost call it a scream filled with anger. “You dare talk to ‘me’ like that!” Another hit slammed into Zoro’s back. “You ‘need’ to learn you place” again he hit him with the pipe.

Still Zoro was used to more that that. And didn’t even acknowledge any of the hits. Instead returned it with a snarky comment. “And who are you suppose to be?” Instead of another hit the man flew forward wrapping a chain around his neck and pulled. “Shut up, you filth. Once I get the rest of you little group. I’m gonna kill you myself!” Zoro kicked backwards laughing. “Good luck” it was actually laughable that this idiot was a bigger idiot than himself. In the short time he was in this cell he had given Zoro so many awsers and he had given him nothing. ‘Everyone was safe’ it was the best news he could have gotten from all this. Now there was nothing to make him ever talk. The chain disappeared feeling the scarpness of a sword cutting through his flesh over and over while the man screamed “shut up” Zoro noticed that instead of silence like normal, he was actually laughing like crazy. ‘He must have hit his head extremely hard for him to be so delirious as to laugh while being cut in the back.’ He forced himself to stop. “There is nothing you can do to make me rat out on my nakama” the man stopped and snapped his fingers. After some patter of shoes and the loudest door anyone would ever heard Zoro was alone again.

 

^v^ A quick drawing I made ^v^

BTW: I write and draw on my phone, so that’s why it’s like that.^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> made a few quick changes. 
> 
> maybe you have noticed my long absence. just to clarify I do all my writing on my phone. and well it broke. not just the screen (in fact it looked as if new) so I had to get an old phone out which couldn’t download my backup. so had to look for a new phone. took forever. and here we are. now i’m reading it all again and building back up all my ideas. and fixing mistakes on the way.


	2. Chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it, and if you see any mistakes please tell me nicely.

* * *

He knew he must have passed out cause now there was this other guy sticking needles in his back. Probably stitching up the mess his boss had made earlier. It bothered him that he didn’t awoke sooner. He prided himself on the fact that no matter where he slept he would wake whenever there was danger. Now all that had awoken him was the sting off disinfectant that was hanging in the air and on his back. 

Zoro grunted making the hands on his back pause. “Please stay still” after he said that he started to sow him back up again. “You should have died with the amount of blood you lost.” The guy said it with the sound of curiosity in his voice. “Our captain can be a little bit of an hothead” it was as if this guy was talking to a friend while drinking beer. “You must have pissed him of quite a bit to end up like this” zoro heard the snapping of scissors as the man tied up a stitch. “If I were you I should try listening to our captain.” The burning of a newly heated needle burned through his flesh. “Even I have my limitations to how well I can save a person.” Zoro hissed. ‘Shit the casual voice had him relaxed enough to make him audible’ he tried to hide it with a huff of laughter. “Than I know at least one doctor better than you” he was desperate to hide his pain. “Well no surprise there. I’m not a doctor” the man said with laughter in his voice. “I’m normally a cook on this ship.” He finished of another stitch. “The captain said ‘our doctor is to good for the likes of him, you do it’.” He placed a hand on Zoro’s shoulder. “So here I am.” The hand was replaced by the softness of a bandage as he started to wrap up his back. “Now if you don’t want to end up in my pan you better start doing something different.” Zoro knew it was a half joke but he felt there was truth to his words. “You know I could put in a nice word for you. So maybe I can get you something to eat.” He softly placed his hand in Zoro’s neck while walking around to look at the chain burn on his neck. 

Standing infront of him stood a blond man with his hair tight backwards. His skin was as white as porcelain and he was wearing a white jacket. ‘Probably meant for cooking’ he had silver blue eyes and a small scar above his brow. Zoro almost laught “do all cooks look the same or is it just me” there were differents like the supid curly brows but it was almost all the same. “Whatever do you mean?” He looked Zoro puzzeled in the eye. Zoro’s face fell and he composed himself. “Nothing” after staring at each other of a few seconds, the man started to smile again. “Is het one of your shipmates? I do hope you meant it in a positive way.” The hand that was laying on this nek started to trace te bruising slowly. “I know you’re a pirate and all... but no one should ever starve to death.” It was weird to hear it from someone else than curlybrow. The hand moved away from his neck to dip it into some salve and than back. “You know what. After this I’m gonna ask him immediately.” After rubbing in the salve he wrapped it up with more bandages. He stapped back to look Zoro over lingering on his hands. “I can’t do anything about those. But maybe I can ask them to at least let you sit down to help against te pressure.” He smiled. Looking hover one more time before he decided he was done. He place one hand one Zoro face. “Good luck” and walked away.

It lasted a few hours before the ‘Zoro now guessed ’ captain returned holding the metal pipe. “So our cook tells me you deserve rest. And the you’re ready to cooperate.” All Zoro does is grunt at the man. Feeling te matel pipe against his side slowly moving to the other side as the captian walked into his view. “Fine” it happend so fast the pipe went up to his hands turning the metal pipe back into a chain which now had grown a few slots. Zoro was almost shocked to silence than he remembered how much his cook did on there ship and how much Luffy respected him. 

He looked at the captain now for the first time actually trying to remember his appearance. He was the length of Brook only with more mussle Zoro guessed about as buff as he was maybe a bit bigger. He had black hair combed backwards looking as if it needed a good wash. He had a fairly toned skin and a hooked nose as for his eyes, they were dark brown. He also had a scar under his chin following his jaw down till under his coat. He was wearing the normal marine jacket only with more medals than any he had seen till now. ‘Prune’ was all Zoro thought. 

Now with more movement Zoro tried to grab the captain in another escape. Only then it really dawned on him how weak he was. The captain grabbed zoro by his nek and pulled him with one handed up. “Still fighting” he pulled Zoro with chains and all from the ceiling like it was paper. Slammed him into the wall while he grabbed one of his hand and pulled it from the other. Smashing it into the wall next to Zoro and did the same on the other side. Making two chains from the wall to each arm. Binding Zoro’s arms to the wall the captain ducked down and did the same with both legs, binding then to the ground. As he stood up he punched Zoro in the gut. “That is for not answering.” Next time I expect answers otherwise You might not survive.” Zoro looked up at the man. “Fine by me prune” he punched him again but this time in the face feeling it burn from the hit. “I’m done with this. See you tomorrow.” He walked to the door and stopped just before leaving. “Oh and you can forget about food. After all your hanging should be no further than a month out. And if my source is correct that should be no problem for you.” He turned laughing as he left the cell slamming it close behind him. “Some should teach you guys how to close a door” Zoro called. Feeling hishead, ears and body sing in pain.

Zoro sat down finally able to rest his legs a bit. The captain hadn’t left much room for movement but far enough that he could sit down with bend legs and arms behind his head. That of course was enough for him to rest and actually mentally stress out.

 

** *mind* **

 

“Shit one month no food. Again with that shit” “why does it always end up like that.” “He said no food but will they give me water?” “And that guy, maybe he will be more like the cook than I think and still bring me some food.” “Well at least it’s out of the burning sun. And here I can’t get lost. Shit I hope I can’t get lost here.” “Unless I escape.” “How am I Supposed to escape.” “Just need to rest and let my body heal.” “Then maybe I can get myself out of here.” “Maybe that cook can help me out.” “No, he looks to much like curlybrow” “how is everyone doing?” “Do they even know I’m gone?” “After all, fighting is everything I do on that ship.” “Shit maybe they think I’m dead or worse they don’t care.” “Bullsh*t, they are not like that.” “Getting off track here.” “Escape” “ maybe if I sleep some I will think of an way out.”

Zoro closed his eyes forcing himself to go and sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a few more edits.


	3. Chapter three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I have been busy with many problems mostly my phone. still, getting back to where I was but getting there none the less. did a few more edits. almost back to adding more chapters.

Zoro jumped to life when he heard the sound of the door opening. Again there was singing and laughter but that was getting normal. Zoro would almost say it was like clockwork. by now they have been partying seven times which in Zoro’s mind meant ‘about a week had gone by’. The captain waltzed in looking a little red in the cheeks but for the rest looked fine. He was holding a bottle of rum moving towards Zoro. All Zoro was looking at was the bottle cause as he feared he got no food and no water till now all he wanted was anything to moisten up his throat.

“You piece of shit” he started to sit down infront of Zoro. “You and all pirates can go and f*ck yourself.” He held out the bottle so Zoro could reach and grab it. As Zoro greedy thirst won he streched out his hand. The captain pulled it away far enough that he could not reach it. “Always thinking everything is yours.” He laught and placed the bottle to his lips and drank some. “Making all the news papers.” Again holding it out for Zoro. Zor kwen it would we useless to try but again his thirst won out. The captain giggled when he again pulled it out of his reach. “And what do we get. Angry bosses all saying ‘it’s our fault pirates keep escaping’” he stood up looking down at Zoro. “You want this drink. Then work for it” holding the bottle in front of him but to far for zoro to get close. “Say ‘please captain let me drink that’” he spoke in a whiny voice letting him know that if he would say it it would be his down fall. But at the moment not drinking was getting to him. He never even back when he was lost for weeks he would never go three days without any water. ‘Shit’ Zoro looked up at the captain. After all if he was going to say it he would not pussyfoot around it. “ Please , captain let me drink that .” He looked at Zoro in surprise. Apparently not expecting that from him. He laughed and grabbed Zoro’s face holding the bottle above his face. “Open up” it was humiliating to sit down below that man and open up his mouth to be fed rum. But still he did it. As he opened his mouth the captain started to laugh jamming his hand is Zoro’s mouth and a metal ring started to formed in his mouth holding it open as the captain pulled out his hand. Zoro pulled up his arms only to have them pulled down and stuck to the wall making him unable to move around. After that the captain grabbed his neck and pulled him into place making him looking up at the captain before he mended the ring to the wall making it impossible for him to move away. “Just making sure you don’t spill any.” He laught placing the bottle to him own lips and drink it all in one go. “ now be ready cause I’m going to be nice and give you more than you asked for.”

 

*warning warning*

(this part switches from captains side to Zoro’s)

He stood up infront of Zoro and pulled open his pants. Holding his dick infront of Zoro’s face. Zoro’s eyes widened as he tries to pull away feeling that nothing was moving, thanks to the restraints. He started of by slappinghis half hard dick into Zoro’s face. “You still want it? If you don’t want it say. Please captain your mighty cock look too tasty for me and I’m not worthy.” He looked down mockingly knowing Zoro would not be able to say any of that. “You know you would be right if you said it. But I’m a nice captain.” He slowly places his dick into Zoro’s mouth as Zoro tries to drown it out by closing his eyes. he pushes it deeper into his mouth till hits the back of his throat. waiting for Zoro to breath. As soon as he feels the wind passing his dick he pushes further in it’s dry but that’s why he waits there. Staying in place till he feelsthe swallow reflex and empty’s his bladder leaving no room for spillage.

Zoro feeling his body gag as the dick force his way deep into his throat his inside already raw from the lack of water. It burns as the man let’s out hot liquid into him. Even if his body is thankfull for the hydration filling him. Zoro’s not. He wants to puke and kill the f*cher. He feels discusting and ashamed, letting some nobody do this to him. He needs to be stronger and let no one do this to him ever again. But even he knew that unless he escaped or everyone came and saved him fast, that this was only the beginning.

The captain looked down at the face of his prisoner seeing pain anger and a lot of murderes intent on his prisoners face. It felt amazing in his hot mouth and now a lot smoother. He pulled halfway out. Hearing his sputter and heave for air. It was amazing too listen to and watch seeing those eyes darting form murderes to broken fear. He gave him a little time to see if he would get in time what was going to happen. After all he still had his dick in his mouth. There it was the eyes of begging, wanting him to not do it. Well to bad he is the captain and he was only a low life pirate. He trusted back in all the way pushing till his pubes hit Zoro’s nose. Staying there for a second and started a fast an amazing pace. Feeling his erection harden by every trust. Till finally his climax came and he stayed as deep as he could. Till the rush had calmed and he pulled out. The face was the best part cause there was still a hint of extreme anger but most of all there was denial. Like he didn’t want to believe what just had happened.

Zoro was lost as he looked into the captains eyes. Still feeling his filth in his mouth as he kept it in there not moving. He tried to figure out what he wanted from him it. All he wanted now was for him to stop and go away. That was when he trusted forward feeling it forcing his way down his throat it was a little better now that there was some moisture to soften the intrusion. Feeling his hole body convulses as it tries to accommodate. He finally stopped moving after his face was in his discusting hair. Then it started the hard and fast trusts with no regard to how he was doing. It was painful and he was slowly losing all his air. He pulled at the restraints trying anything to make it stop but there was no getting away, no stopping this. Then he stopped a loud moam filled the room as the most salty and sticky waist entered his mouth and throat.. His mind wandered to what else they were going to do to him. He wanted to disappear and return back to Sunny back to his friends. It finally left his body and he was finally able to breathe he looked up seeing the eyes of the man who just defiled him. The captain closed his pants and bend down touching Zoro face giving it a soft stoke on the chin. Het felt his body tense under him. Then he touched the metal in his mouth. Quickly it snaked onto his arm leaving zoro to be able and close his mouth.

*warning over (for now)*

“ Why ” it sounded damaged and broken. He hate looking and sounding weak but he needed to ask even if the answer didn’t matter. “Cause you are nothing and dead within a month. So why not make the best of it.” Without Zoro even noticing he once again could move his arm he stayed as he was left looking at the captain. He laughed as het sat down on his heels looking Zoro in the eyes. “Also I’m piss drunk.” He laught as he fell over backwards rolling around till he apparently had enough and stood up. He walked out of the room not even looking around als he closed the door.Zoro stared at the door after quite some time his brain finally worked again and he let himself fall forward onto his hands. It was over, for now at least but Zoro knew his movement was to normal for the captain and most definitely was not the first or last time he did this to someone. Zoro felt disgusting. Not being albe to move far annoying but it far enough for him as he started to dry heave in hopes of cleaning his insides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These three chapters is what I wrote in one sitting so here will be more mistakes as time went by. Hope you enjoy cause I’m gonna finish it. Even if no one asked.


	4. Chapter four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally did the last quick edit \\(^O^)/   
> now I can start rewriting the next chapter.

Zoro’s brain was running a million miles a minute. It was giving him the biggest headache. By now he could handle the annoying screaming and laughing. But all that was running trough his head was that damn ‘captain’ and what he did. He never even thought for a second something like that would happen to him. He was buff, he was no gorgeous female like Nami or Robin. He had no interest and never even acted like he ever wanted any of ‘that’. Every time his mind even gave him a second of rest the sharp and sour smell of his vomit would hit him right back. Even the spot where all of the filth laid looked as if it was slowly eroding away at the floor. Of course he was starting to feel like he was becoming delusional. Even when he was strung up on a field in the burning sun infront of a marine base, they at least came by daily to give him some water and to laugh at him, calling him whatever. Even that little girl came by too feed him or just to talk. Not that he ever really talked back. All he told her was that she had to leave. Even with all that it never actually made him feel crazy. Back then he thought of it like a challenge. Even this time when that captain told him the same would happen. All he could think of was if he could do it this time. Zoro almost felt like laughing thinking back at his innocent self. Even back then now felt like months ago. 

Now it was like every cry that came from behind the door send him back, thinking that would be the captain there back to do whatever to him. He felt his body slowly decaying having almost no room for movement. All he could do was a wall sit and trying to pull at his chains. But since the last visit he just sat, his legs close to chest and his arms laying on top of them and his head resting on top of this arms. He knew this made him look small but at the moment he didn’t give a sh*t. Could anyone blame him. He hated that this is how he reacted to what happened. This was not helping his situation. Not only did he have to deal with what happened but now he also had to deal with his self hatred. 

All he wanted to do was scream and cry. he also wanted to kill that man and kill himself. He wanted to hug his nakama and he wanted to be alone. He wanted to do a lot. And now all he was able to do was sit there not knowing what would happen to him, and even worse he could do nothing to stop it. “no” he was the firstmate. giving himself a small boost. 

As if on perfect cue Zoro heared the door open. His head sprung up to see who was entering. His eyes widened seeing the captain enter his cell. Feeling that small piece of power leave him. He jumped up hugging the wall as he steadied himself as the chains prevented him from stand up all the way. Captain stopped halfway through the door and started to laugh. “It’s like you’ve seen a ghost.” This made Zoro actually mad. Pushing himself a little of the wall. “ You dare .” it was barely audible but still full of poison. The captain walked into the room not stopping till he was just a few inches away. Standing still infront of him, bowing with a straight back he looked Zoro straight in the eye still with a smile on his face. Cynically the captain spoke. “What? Don’t tell me that yesterday was your first kiss?” Zoro really wanted to murder that man. “ That was no kiss .” the man spinned and stopped looking again into Zoro’s eyes. “But wasn’t it.” It sounded so full of joy. “ NO !” It hurt, zoro swallowed trying to save his voice. “O, but it was.” he looked giving Zoro the most serious look. Silence grew as Zoro was stunned out of his words. “Come in.” he almost yelled while still looking at Zoro. In the confusion Zoro blinked. He didn’t even have to ask as a group of people entered the cell. “ Please, just leave me alone .” Zoro almost didn’t recognize his own voice. It sounded so soft and scared. He bit his own lip in a small punishment. The captain pulled out his hand placing it on Zoro’s chin. He gave a nice smile as one finger pushed on his lip. “Don’t ruin that pretty face.” The captain spoke almost lovingly. Zoro reacted as fast as his surprise Would let him. He tried to bite but to no avail as the captain pulled away his hand and made a no no movement in front of Zoro’s face. He even dared to boob Zoro’s nose. He stood straight now looking down on him. With a smooth kick Zoro was back on his ass. The captain dove after him grabbing his arms pulling them in a quick motion above his head. Mending them together against the wall with no space for movement. Zoro looked at the captains face as he grabbed his ankles making the chain disappear and mending them into the ground. Leaving Zoro legs spread to the side. Still stunned Zoro was finally able to talk. “ Why ?” it was not much but better than nothing. The captain placed his finger on Zoro’s lips making ‘shh’ noise. “To wash you.” the captain spoke as a metal band formed over Zoro mouth and back around his neck. “We don’t want you to choke in your shower.” Saying it in the most fake concerned voice. He stood up and stepped backwards. He looked him over and snapped his fingers. “You look and smell discusting.” he dipped down and touched the floor with his hand and a drain appeared were he had touched it. The he walked out the door where he touched the wall again. There a faucet appeared. “Call me when he has been cleaned.” all the guys that had entered the room saluted an spoke in harmony “yes captain!”. Giving his crew a sturn look. “All off him.” Again they saluted. “Yes captain!” A small nod as he left the cell. 

All Zoro could do was try and move away from the many hands grabbing at him, trying to get his clothes off. He tried to hit everyone who got close enough to him with his face. And he even tried to stand. It was awkward and uncomfortable and most definitely not a actual standing but ik gave him more movement and chances to hit them trusting from side to side hitting then with face and hip. Apparently one off the crew had enough and grabbed a hosepipe screwed it on he nieuwly made tap and aimed it at Zoro. “Move.” Was the only warning the rest off the crew got before he turned on the tap. A cold stream hit Zoro right in the stomach. Making his body collapse on to the floor in a subconscious attempt to get away. The rest of the crew jump as the water hit Zoro. Zoro started screaming. “h mhr hu-er, ah g-oig ho hie he heho-n ho hie!” Which roughly translates to ”You f*cker, are going to be the second to die!” This was aimed at the guy who started to hoose him down while he was still in his clothes. Well more like his pants plus if you count his bandages. “Hyt Hahr hI hil hu- hahan!” Again which translates to. “Right after I kill your captain!” 

 

*Zoro’s mind* 

it was kind of funny. Once the assh*le captain left, his switch was turned from running to fighting. He was at least glad that his fighting spirit was still there. Not that it did him any good. Right now all it got him was... eh. Well for once he couldn’t blame his temper, after all this happend even with him being a total p*ssy. ‘F*ck’ why did that stupid captain get under his skin? He had been tortured before, so what was so different now. It was not as if he had ever been... well, assaulted... ‘sh*t’ this was not the time! At the moment he was still thirsty while being sprayed in water and no way for him to drink it. He needed... 

*end of Zoro’s mind* 

 

** warning, nakedness, and grafic murder. nakedness murder warning ** this warning is till the end of the chapter. 

 

The water lowered giving the crew a chance to once again grab for his clothes. Still weirdly recovering from the cold water stream and small mental discussion Zoro didn’t fight the crew. It only took him two seconds to get his bearings back. But it was two seconds too many. One of the crew was able to get a hold on the rim of his waistband while the other grabbed his pants. Pulling at them as Zoro trashed to get away. But the guys had a good enough grib to pull them both down to his knees. Zoro wasn’t a shy guy but this was getting him a bit flushed. He stilted for a millisecond. As the hard part was for then to get a grip around his clothes on his waist as this was the furthest away from the confinement’s. One of the two was able to pull out a knife and still keep a hold of his clothes. 

Zoro’s eyes immediately zoomed in to them, wanting to pull it out of his hand an stabbing it into his throat and slicing his head clean of. Maybe leave as small piece to keep the head and body in contact. Then as the other two realize what happened he would jam it into the other one next to him making a quick motion severing the main vein and air pipe in his neck. Then he throw it right between the eyes of the last guy. He would look into the third man eyes as the force would push him backwards hitting the wall and fall down. No blood whatsoever as the knife would be so deep there would be no movement between the skull and the knife. Seeing there bodies fall down one dead and the others slowly bleed out. No screaming as he had severed there air pipe, only a pool of red blood flowing down towards the drain. 

If only they knew how dangerous he was. 

It was really too bad that the long days with no food and almost no water had tired him out. Feeling not enough power to rip from these bonds. Hell, if he had he would have left the first day. If only there was some kind of welding line. But ‘no’, this captain had to have metal bending power. Giving the metal no weak points. 

The guy with the knife placed it between his skin and his clothes. With a swift motion his clothes ripped and fell down on the ground. All Zoro now was wearing was his underwear and the bandages. 

Zoro started to scream and trash again. The screaming translated to about “all you f*ching c*ck s*ckers are dead!” And even more curse lines. This Zoro guess was annoying the guy with the hose. Shooting the stream now directly in his face. Still Zoro screamed and looked at them screaming murder in his eyes. He stopped caring if the water was hurting his eyes. He wanted them to know his intent. 

The fight was real. As Zoro was able to hold there grabby hand off of his underwear (which in my mind are simple black boxer shorts). It got even so far that he gave one of the two a blood nose and the other a badly damaged hand. As time went on one decided enough was enough and jammed the knife rough against his skin and tried to rip his underwear while still on his hips. Eventually he was able to get the underwear, cutting it and leaving many trails of blood and open wounds behind. And the worse thing was now he was naked with his dick hanging open between his legs. By now Zoro had slumped back against the wall trying his best to hide his manhood.

No one till then had ever seen his dick on purpose, only the woman who raised him till he left. He wasn’t shy but even on sunny or in public toilets he hid himself. He always wore a towel while in the bath houses and dressed rarely with people around. Yeah so maybe a few people were able to get a glimps but mostly no one hab ever seen it in full. It wasn’t like it was small or big only that it was whiter than the rest of his skin. Which made him feel weird seeing it. This was of course due to the fact that it never had seen daylight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is only going to get worse. •_•  
> BTW: that last part is weirdly detailed. That is not going to happen to often. (I think...)


End file.
